1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, a scan driver, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel composed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines arranged in a row direction and a plurality of data lines arranged in a column direction, and the scan lines and the data lines cross each other. The pixels are driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted through the scan lines and data lines, respectively. For displaying an image, the display device sequentially applies a gate-on voltage to the scan lines while applying corresponding data signals to the data lines.
The scan driver has a plurality of scan-driving blocks sequentially arranged to sequentially output the scan signals having the gate-on voltage. By transmitting the scan signal of the current scan-driving block to the next scan-driving block to generate the next scan signal, the scan-driving blocks can sequentially output the scan signals having a gate-on voltage.
While the scan-driving blocks sequentially output the scan signals of the gate-on voltage, power may be abnormally turned off. When the power is turned off, an n-th scan-driving block, having just received a scan signal from the (n−1)-th scan-driving block, may stop operation while one of its capacitors is charged with a voltage. Later, when the power is turned back on, a scan signal of the gate-on voltage may concurrently output from both the first scan-driving block and the n-th scan-driving block (e.g., because of its charged capacitor when the power was turned off). Accordingly, an image of the first frame may not be normally displayed. In addition, when the power is turned back on after the abnormal power-off, a short-circuit may occur in the scan driver, thereby causing damage to the scan driver.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.